


Secrets

by sbingle2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: "Dear Mr. Snicket, what is the best way to keep a secret?Lemony Snicket: Tell everyone you know, then pretend you're kidding."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story was kind of all over the place and I know this is not how the storyline in the show went... but fanfics can follow whatever timelines we want right? Enjoy y'all!

"Dear Mr. Snicket, what is the best way to keep a secret?  
Lemony Snicket: Tell everyone you know, then pretend you're kidding."

I had kept my darkest secrets hidden under the guise that it was all a big joke, my sexuality and my feelings for Derek Hale. The only person I ever hinted my true sexual feelings to was Ms. Morrell and she seemed to busy to care, with the alpha pack in town and her being their accomplice. Scott didn't even know my true feelings and I hid them well, Derek no doubt made my life a living hell just by existing in it. But, on the same note I didn't know how to exist in this town without him around. Scott was rising through the ranks to become a true alpha, Derek was the alpha after killing Peter and then there was me. Human. Not that Peter hadn't offered the bite to me, he said "your talents and abilities would make you a phenomenal part of anyone's pack." I knew deep down he meant his, he knew that was the only way he could pit me and Scott against one another is if I was a real threat. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone with sarcasm being my only defense, the only real thing I'm a threat to is a carton of chocolate ice cream when my Adderall wears off. Now Peter the undead wolf, (thanks to Lydia's hidden abilities that Peter's bite unleashed from within her) is back and no doubt he's looking to flip Scott and have them both join Deucalian. 

But, all the the while I am hiding secrets deep down.. the secret that I'm gay and head over fucking heels for Derek Hale. When Derek bit Erica, I was absolutely crushed because she became his obsession. And, he was into her.. on more than one occasion I caught them in his loft going at it. The first time my eyes lingered a little longer than they should have, and Erica thought I was looking at her. Derek caught the look in my eyes and I saw his eyes dance around on me for a second, before resuming his efforts on Erica. I ran, because I had to... I couldn't take seeing the man I was madly in love with fucking a woman, my fragile little heart couldn't take it. The other occasions I caught them, I was calloused to the fact and I just turned heel and walked away. I had gotten so good at hiding my sexuality, that no one not even Derek really knew if I was straight, gay or bisexual. After Erica and Boyd's deaths I saw a different side to Derek, one who was truly hurt... and I knew then the sex he had had with Erica wasn't because he loved her like that, it was scratching an itch and it was convenient. The itch of lust that I wanted to be his outlet for... Although nothing about me was convenient for anyone.

The first time I expressed any kind of feelings towards Derek was after a pack meeting, everyone else had left and I was standing at his desk looking at papers he had spread out. He had disappeared upstairs and when he came back he was in a pair of black basketball shorts, only those black basketball shorts... I looked him over, his body was perfect, muscled and his thighs. The explicit thoughts I had in that moment would make sinners blush with shame, who was I kidding... I was a shy virgin who was buried so deep in the closet it wasn't even funny, he looked at me "oh, you're still here?" I cleared my throat "yeah just headed out." I hurried to the door and he stopped me with the words he said "Stiles, lock the door" I nodded and my mind sparked so many thoughts at once but I suppressed it all "got it. Lock it on the way out." I heard him laugh softly "no, I mean lock the door... now. and sit down." I froze and locked the door, before slowly walking back to his huge black leather couch and sitting down. 

I sat with my knees together and my arms crossed across my stomach, I was too insecure about the whole situation to get comfortable. He smiled, and stepped closer to me... I looked at the floor. My heart stopped the second I felt his strong hand cup my chin, I froze and he lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "You think I don't know how you feel about me..." my breathing stopped as he leaned in and put his nose to my cheek still holding my chin "I can smell the lust dripping. from. your. pores." He let my face go with a little more force than I thought he would, my head jerked sideways. I bit my lip, his rough side made my cock throb. I stood up and looked at him "h-hit me." He took a step back "Stiles what the fuck?" I blushed and realized he wasn't into this, he wasn't into me. "I-I have to go." I quickly grabbed my bags and darted out of the loft.

The next few weeks around Derek were strained to say the least, he would try to talk to me but I would scatter before he could get close enough. At the next pack meeting I had gotten distracted on my phone, and by the time I got up and tried to scatter he grabbed my by my shirt, and pinned me againt the huge metal loft door. "What is with you... you've got the hots for me then you ask me to hit you, then you avoid me for 3 weeks." I froze, my cheeks red and I was trembling. He got right in my face and quoted me the same fucking quote I live by "tell everyone then pretend you're kidding... see you think I don't know you're gay Stiles. I've known for a long time, I can smell it on you." He sighed "you smell by the way, I'm surprised Scott can't smell you with how close you two are.." he rolled his eyes "oh well but then again he has his nose crammed up Allison's ass most of the time. But, while he's chasing the hunter's tail. I have to sit through pack meetings smelling you." I laughed soflty "what do I smell like?" I thought he was going to insult me but he looked directly into my eyes "you smell like a steak to a starving lion Stiles. I can't stay away from you." 

I let out a shaky breath "then don't Derek. Don't stay away from me." He leaned in, capturing my lips in a deep kiss. I moaned and the second my mouth opened he slid his tongue across mine, moaning in response to me. His moan made my cock throb in my jeans, he let me go suddenly and he backed away from me. I just looked at him "what?" He groaned "Peter is coming down the hall." I bit my lip he gave me a quick peck on the lips "this isn't over." I smiled and blushed as I left. Passing Peter in the hallway I saw him from the corner of my eye sniff the air, I just hightailed it out of the building. Making it home I didn't even get in the door good before my phone alerted me of a text message... it was Derek. 

Derek: Stiles, I don't want you to think I'm just looking for sex... that's not what I am looking for from this.  
Stiles: what are you looking for?  
Derek: a kitten.... what do you think dumb ass, I want something real.  
Stiles: Derek I'm a virgin. I don't know what I'm doing..   
Derek: when it comes to gay sex I am too... well bottoming, I've topped before. I'm bisexual Stiles and I know full well that you're a virgin, I like cherries.  
Stiles: cherries? The fuck has that got to do with anything  
Derek: you're definitely sheltered... I'm gonna take your cherry  
Stiles: ohhhh.... does it hurt   
Derek: I'll be gentle, but yes. It hurts.  
Stiles: promise?  
Derek: I promise I will be gentle... come over.  
Stiles: give me 20 minutes  
Derek: loft door is unlocked. I'll be upstairs.  
Stiles: okay

I was terribly nervous when I got to the loft, I didn't know what to expect or how things would go. I locked the door behind me, and walked up the spiral wrought-iron staircase to the bedroom of the loft. I paused as I saw Derek on the floor at the foot of his king-size bed doing push-ups, he stopped and looked up with a smirk before getting up. He was in a pair of extremely tight boxers, his cock wasn't hard but I could see just how big it was soft and I was absolutely terrified. I swallowed hard and my adam's apple bobbed back up in my throat, he smirked at me and stepped closer to me. "You smell fucking amazing." I blushed raking a hand over my buzzcut hair, he reached out and pulled me by my shirt with him. He whispered "you said you wanted me to hit you?" I nodded biting my lip fully expecting him to slap me, which would have turned me on. But, he swung his hand catching air and making a sharp contact with my ass cheek. I yelped but my cock throbbed in my jeans, he smirked gripping my ass in his hand as he smacked the other cheek and gripped it. 

As he gripped on my ass my cock was rock hard, I moaned into the side of his neck. He pulled me with him onto his bed, swiftly stripping my shirt off of me. He held onto my belt and pants at the buckle, kissing me deeply and I was grinding down on him. I could feel his big his cock was and I was terrified to look, I looked down and my breath hitched because the waitband of his boxers had scooted down low enough for his cock to be poking out the top. He smirked and bit his lip "like what you see?" I nodded "kinda scared too" he pulled me down to whisper in my ear "don't worry, I'll prep you and go slow." I shivered at his words and from him catching my earlobe between his teeth, I ground my hips down against him. I moaned like a bitch as he flipped me over under him and drug his face down my chest, quickly unbuckling my belt and whipping it through the loops. The buckle clattered on his wood floor as he threw it down, he unbuttoned my jeans and slowly (and when I say slowly I mean agonizingly slow) pulled them down. I had kicked my shoes off at his door, he tossed my jeans across the room. 

He stood at the side of the bed, sliding his underwear off and he pulled me by my chin to him. I opened my mouth, nervous but very eager to get a taste of him. I moaned at the taste of his precum on my tongue, I looked up from under my long eyelashes at him. His head fell back, I watched him lean over me and I felt him push my underwear down off my ass. He wiggled me around as I sucked his cock the best I could, it was so big and I was new to all of this. I kept watching him as he got his middle finger on his left hand slicked up with his spit. He looked down at me and put his right hand on the back of my neck, pushing his cock into my throat. I choked but loved the feeling of being helpless, he slid his middle finger inside of me. I moaned around his cock, it hurt as he slid through my tight ring of muslces but I saw stars as his finger brushed against my prostate. As I gagged and choked on his cock he let me pull off, I took a gasping breath and before I could think he flipped me around. Yanking my underwear off and dropping to his knees, he gripped my ass cheeks hard and spread them apart. He wasted no time, be buried his face between them and his oral assualt on me began.

I was a writing panting mess on his bed by the time got done eating my ass, he spit on my hole and rubbed his middle finger over it. I shuddered beneath him, be whsipered "shhh I got you." He sank his finger deep inside of me, I jerked at first but he held me in place. Hitting my prostate the second time he sank his finger into me, I pushed back against him. After he added a second finger I was half whining in pain and half in pleasure, he was methodically stretching my hole. He slid his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss, he pulled me back at my ass was in the air and my face was down on the bed. I heard him open the drawer on his nightstand, I knew be was grabbing a condom. Before I realized he was behind me I felt his cock lined up with my entrance, he slid forward sliding into me. I whimpered and he stopped "just relax and breathe. I won't move until you are ready."

After a few seconds I pushed back, wanting more of his cock inside me. He obliged, he sank balls deep inside of me. He hit my prostate over and over as he thrust into me, I was moaning his name over and over. He pulled out and flipped me over, he got on the bed with me and pulled my ass up to his hips. Thrusting in he was sitting up on his heels, his pace became frantic I knew he was close. I wasn't, even though I was a virgin, I hadn't touched myself. He moaned and trembled pretty aggressively and I knew he had cum into the condom, he pulled out and pulled it off. He looked at me "now to get you off" I moaned as he laid down on the bed, I got behind him and spread his perfect muslced ass cheeks.

I had never rimmed anyone, hell everything we had done so far was new to me. I gave it my best shot, and I must have been doing something right because he was moaning. I sat up and rubbed my hard cock between his ass cheeks, he moaned at the feeling and I was enjoying it. "Wanna fuck you so bad" he laughed softly "no" I moaned "come on. Please?" He laughed again "not a chance." I whined and kept rubbing my cock between his ass cheeks... "mmmm please, just let me, please." He sighed softly and looked over his shoulder at me "I promise I'll be gentle Derek." He nodded "okay." I hopped off the bed and grabbed a condom from his drawer, slipping it on I lined myself up. He declined my offer to prep him, I slid in and he moaned loudly and gripped the bed. 

Only a few minutes later he was straddling my lap, and he sank down on my cock. He was riding me, I watched him and he was quick to cum again all over my chest this time. The feeling of his hole clenching down on me made me cum in the condom, as I pulled out and slid the condom off he pushed my legs back. I was still hard, he slid two fingers in me and I was stroking my cock. I whinced in pain and stopped "you okay?" Pulling his fingers out because he was concerned "yeah, its just I came in the condom... I tried not to but you were cumming and I couldn't hold off. He smirked and slid his fingers back inside of me "you can cum again. I know you can... cum for me." He was fingering me a little rough as I stroked my cock, moaning his name I came all over my chest. 

He sat back on his heels and started stroking his cock again, within a matter of minutes he was violently trembling as he came for the third time. He was panting as he laid back and I moved so I was laying on top of him, he kissed me soflty and just wrapped his arms around my shoulders holding me down on top of him. "Now you're not a virgin anymore" he whispered and I smiled "and neither are you" he bit his lip "don't expect me to bottom much, I prefer fucking you senseless." I smiled "I'm cool with that." He leaned up on his elbows "one condition though... about us continuing this relationship" I looked at him "and that is?" He smirked "you're going to come out to everyone at the next pack meeting and so am I.. I'm not skirting around in the shadows with you." I nodded "I'd like that. But, for now... I need a shower." I motioned to the cum that was drying all over my torso. He got up and drug me into his bathroom for a shower.


End file.
